ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Samus
"Soon, everything will be corrupted, including you!"-Dark Samus to Samus. Summary Dark Samus is the Primary Antagonist of the Metroid Prime Trilogy an the Secondary Antagonist of the Metroid Franchise as a whole. She is also one of the most powerful villains in Nintendo ''history! Z Battle Ideas * [[Alex Mercer vs Dark Samus|'Alex Mercer vs Dark Samus']]. (''Completed) * Alex Mercer, Ken Kaneki, and Lucy vs Dark Samus (Collab) * Crossover RP (SuperCollab) * [[Dark Samus vs Ganondorf|'Dark Samus vs Ganondorf']]' '(Completed) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Dark Samus (Shattered Ages Tournament) Possible Opponents * Bloodwork (DC Comics) * Carnage (Marvel) * Dracula (Castlevania) * Dimentio (Paper Mario) * Deoxys (Pokemon) * Eternatus (Pokemon) * Felix Chilling (Monstrous) * Hargon (Dragon Quest Builders) * Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jevil (Deltarune) * Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders) * Mordegon (Dragon Quest) * Necrozma (Pokemon) * Omicron (Reaper) * Prometheus (DC Comics) * Q (Star Trek) * Riot (Marvel) * Sarah Connor (Terminator) * Terminator (Terminator) * The Black Knight (Shovel Knight) * Unicron (Transformers) * Vision (Marvel) * Void Termina (Kirby) * Wyatt (PBS) * X-Ray (Reaper) * Yaldabaloth (Persona) * Zygarde (Pokemon) History Dark Samus was originally the Metroid Prime, the sovereign 'queen' of the Metroid species. She was also referred to as 'the most powerful being in the universe' during this time, due to her ability to absorb and steal the power and knoledge of anyone she came across. One day, Samus Aran came Dark Samus' home planet and fought her, nearly killing her. However, Dark Samus would steal Samus' suit and empower herself with Phazon, even merging with and diving into it. This gave Dark Samus complete access to all of Phazon's pros, while Dark Samus found ways around the cons. This terrifying new combination of power and intelligence quickly made Dark Samus the most powerful and feared being the universe has ever known, and one the most powerful beings in all of Nintendo. Powers and Abilities Phazon Manipulation: Dark Samus is THE best Phazon manipulator in history. This ability alone grants her numerous abilities. * Flight. * Telekinesis. * Telepathy. * Teleportation. * Matter Manipulation. * Energy Manipulation. * Soul Manipulation. * Self-Resurrection. * Ambient Radiation Manipulation. * Can infect others by being there. (This includes robots and energy-based beings) * Cloning. * DNA Manipulation. * Invisibility. * Intangibility. * Shape shifting. * Possesion. Expert Martial Artist: Has all the combat knowledge of Samus, Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda and Ridley. Hyperintelligence: Has the combined intellect of Samus, Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda and Ridley. Absorbtion: Can absorb others into her being, gaining their power, powers and knowledge. Superhuman Physicality and Senses: Has been mutated by the Phazon and is technically a robot. Gravity and Electromagnetism Manipulation: Can create electrowhips and levitate others. Attacks Phazon Charge Orb: A ball of Phazon Radiation which can be charged up and fired. Phazon Bomb Orbs: 3 Phazon bombs which can home in on their targets. Phazon Missile: Can fire a Phazon Missile, either a seeker missile or a super missile. Phazon Spikes: Can erect 7 jagged Phazon tentacles out of the ground to impale and/or imprison enemies. Phazon Laser: Fires an enormous Phazon laser which decimates the whole area. Phazon Meteor Storm: Summons 2-3 giant Phazon spikes and crashes them down on the arena. Phazon Whip: Creates a whip composed of Phazon Radiation to attack and grab with. Screw Attack: Identical to Samus' Screw Attack. Phazon Grenade: Turns into a Morph-Ball and drops a small Phazon explosive. Weaknesses Ice Attacks: Because of her Metroid DNA, Dark Samus can be temporarily paralyzed by subzero temperatures. Phazon Overloading/Deprivation: Requires a specific amount of Phazon in her body. Too much will cause her to explode. To little will cause her to vaporize. Sadist: Uses Phazon to torture, rather than kill. (It should be noted that she's only done this with Samus) Polls Who should Dark Samus fight? Bloodwork Carnage Dracula Dimentio Deoxys Eternatus Felix Chilling Hargon Ivo Robotnik Jevil Malroth Mordegon Necrozma Omicron Promethus Q Riot Sarah Connor Terminator The Black Knight Unicron Vision Void Termina X-Ray Yaldabaloth Zygarde Other (Say who in the comments) Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Matter/Energy Manipulators Category:Aliens Category:Godlike Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Diseased Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:What If Fighters Category:What If Characters Category:OP Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Gun Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Galactic / Universal / Multiversal Level Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Form Users Category:Fighters With different forms